ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Man (XCW)
Sean Anthony Libby (also known as Lightning Man) was born November 30, 1981. He is a wrestler from Battle Creek Michigan with an amazing gift of controlling the powers of lighting. He is a wrestler to the Xtreme Championship Wrestling federation. Early life Not much is known of Lightning Man, mainly because of during a rain storm a lighting bolt shot him in the head and knocked him out. From what he remembers his parents did everything they could to save him with the cost of their lives. When he awoke to the sight of his home gone and his parents, to him missing, he could never bare the truth of them dead. He was forced to live in a foster home with the unfortunte part of having nobody take him due to his amazing power that he had no idea how to control it. After years of living in a foster home and learning from school he was able to leave the home and live in a college close to the home. He had found somebody who had interest in his power and wanted to teach him how to control it. After years of learning how Lightning Man went into learning of wrestling and how to make videos. Xtreme Championship Wrestling (2010-2011) Lightning Man signed a year long contract to Xtreme Championship Wrestling. His first match was a losing effort to legend Patrick Jones. He was mainly used as a jobber for his first few weeks even with the loses he had gained much popularity into winning the "Best Face Award" in 2010. He gained his first victory over Donald Bemis on the first day of the new year of 2011. Lightning Man was mainly put into random matches while still gaining popularity outside and inside XCW. He had a short-lived feud with X (now known as Tyrone Santiago) for the XCW TV Championship with Lightning Man losing every encounter. During a live XCW event Lightning Man won the XCW Hardcore championship from Steve "Sandman" Sands however losing it the very next live TV event to "Iceman" Samuel Sampson. Lightning Man went into a backstage role with providing XCW Stars with Titantrons. However on April 30 Lightning Man was released from his contract. Various Appreances Lightning Man returned to XCW at Dead End after a match having four stars who didn't put their effort into the match and assaulted them all coming on top with a huge crowd reaction on his side. He had his first match against Hardcore Homicide in a winning effort. After that Lightning Man was put into again a jobber role while working backstage for titantrons. He was again released on August 1. Lightning Man again returned to XCW after a match assaulting "Mad" Max Vermillion who had burtalized his opponent. He is hyped to have a return match at the next event. Life of Wrestling Finishers Lightning Kick '(Shining Wizard) Entrance Theme '"Closer" by Joe Ingue Accompishments XCW Hardcore Champion (1 time) XCW Best Face Award